In recent years, portable audio devices, which have functions to store music data being distributed via a communication network or read down from a music CD (Compact Disk) into an internal storage media and to replay audio on the basis of data stored upon such storage media, have become commercially available. Such a portable audio device is compact and also light in weight, and they have become very widespread, since it is possible to enjoy music and so on anywhere without difficulty.
As the portable audio device, many different types of model are currently supplied to be utilized on a portable basis for enjoying music outdoors as well as for enjoying the music under a satisfactory audio replay environment, wherein the portable audio device is connected to another audio device such as a home audio device or a car audio device or the like, each of which has perfected speakers and so on. Moreover, as an audio device to which a portable audio device can be connected, a type of device has also come on the market which has the function to supply charging power to a portable audio device to which it is connected, because generally a portable audio device can be charged up with electrical power.
As a technique related to such an audio device which is endowed with a function of supplying charging power to a portable audio device, the technique for enhancing the ease of use for performing audio replay by using the data stored in the storage medium in the portable audio device, while charging (refer to Patent Reference #1; hereinafter it is referred to as the “prior art”). In the technique disclosed in the prior art, while the portable audio device is charged, actuation input is performed by using actuation input part, not to an inherent actuation input part configured to be” provided to the portable audio device, but rather to an actuation input part configured to be provided to the audio device having the function for supplying charging power. Then, audio replay may be performed by using the data stored in the internal storage medium of the portable audio device, and thereby replay audio may be outputted from the speakers of the audio device.    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Patent Publication 3,714,882.